Emma's life
by EvilSouris28
Summary: Et si on compliquait un peu plus l'arbre généalogique de Once Upon A Time?
1. Chapter 1

** Bonjour! Je reposte le 1er chapitre de"Emma's life" parceque j'ai eu un petit problème -honteàmoi- de publication... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^ **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Dling...Dling...Dling...<p>

Le carillon de la porte de Mr Gold sonna. Une jeune femme entra.

''Mme le maire. Que me vaut cet honneur?'' S'amusa-t-il

"Je veux passer un marché Gold"

"Ah oui?"

"J'ai besoin d'un enfant. J'ai besoin de vous."

"Je suis flatté mais... Pas intéressé."

Le marchandeur esquissa un sourire laissant apparaître sa dent en or. La jeune femme, amusée, leva les yeux au ciel :

"Mais pas comme ça... Je veux adopter."

"Je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez un nourrisson madame."

"Les services d'adoption ont une liste d'au moins deux ans. Vous êtes malin Gold. Vous trouverez un moyen."

"Supposons que j'accepte, qu'ai-je à y gagner ?"

"Le dernier bâtiment qu'il vous manque pour posséder tout Storybrooke : Le Granny's"

"J'avoue que c'est intéressant, je vais chercher. Je vous tiendrez au courant."

"C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, bonne journée Gold"

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi! Bonne journée Mme le maire."

Regina sortit soulagée de la boutique. Ça faisait six mois que la reine avait jeté sa malédiction et elle commençait à se sentir seule. Elle était encore chamboulée par la mort de son père.

FLASHBACK

_"Alors? Qu'a-t'il répondu? Que t'a-t-il dit ? Ma reine? Ma majesté? Ma majesté!"_

_"Alors ma fille ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas, papa. J'avoue que j'hésite."_

_"Est-ce si terrible que ça ?"_

_"Je le crains"_

_La reine était choquée de ce que cette „bête" lui avait affirmé._

_"Il m'a dit qu'une malédiction aussi grande requiert un grand sacrifice et qu'un cœur de cheval ne suffisait pas. Il faut que j'arrache le cœur de celui que j'aime plus que tout."_

_Des larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues de la reine._

_"Moi"_

_Le père de la reine prit sa fille dans ses bras._

_"Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre le chemin de la vengeance, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour prendre celui de l'amour."_

_"..."_

_"Si tu choisis l'amour on pourrait s'enfuir et recommencer une nouvelle vie."_

_"Tu crois...?"_

_La reine laissa ses larmes couler pour cette fois._

_"J'en suis sûr. On pourra être heureux. Tu pourras être heureuse..."_

_"Mais Blanche! Je ne supporte pas de la voir heureuse."_

_"Alors tourne la page!"_

_"Je peux enfin être heureuse..."_

_La reine afficha un sourire triste._

_"Oui tu le serras"_

_Le sourire de la reine s'évanouit._

_"...Mais pas dans ce monde!"_

_La reine arracha le cœur de son père. Elle pleurait de tout son âme. Un trou béant se forma en elle._

_"Pardonne-moi papa. Je suis tellement désolée." Dit-elle au cadavre gisant au sol, qui avait un trou au milieu de la poitrine. Elle posa son cœur dans une boîte et s'effondra, pleurant contre le corps inerte de son père._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

La reine sentit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était arrivée chez elle ,machinalement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle dîna, prit une douche et se mit au lit. Cette nuit là, elle rêva de son défunt père.

Le matin, à la première heure, Gold téléphona. Il avait trouvé une petite fille près de Boston.

"Ce type est un génie." Pensa-t-elle

La reine prit sa voiture et se rendit à Boston. Le directeur de l'agence l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonjour Mme Mills, je suis Clark Stevenson, le directeur de l'agence."

"Bonjour Mr Stevenson. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrez."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Venez dans mon bureau que je vous explique les questions administratives."

Le directeur et Regina parlèrent pendant deux longues et ennuyantes heures.

"Voilà j'arrive au terme de cet entretien. Voulez-vous voir l'enfant?"

"Avec plaisir!"

"Attendez, je reviens"

La reine était comme sur un petit nuage. Elle allait avoir de la compagnie après six longs mois! Le directeur revient avec le nourrisson dans les bras.

"Venez près de moi."

La reine s'exécuta et vit le directeur lui faire un geste pour qu'elle prenne le bébé dans ses bras. La reine ouvrit ses bras sans hésiter. L'instinct maternel sans doute. La petite lui faisait coucou avec sa petite main. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques.

"Elle s'appelle Emma."

La reine faillit s'étrangler.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Demanda le directeur, inquiet.

"Non tout va bien!"

C'était impossible. Cette Emma ne pouvait pas être LA Emma. Non c'était impossible. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que rien n'était impossible. Elle redonna Emma au directeur, s'excusa et s'empressa de quitter le bureau. Elle monta dans sa Mercedes et roula le plus vite possible jusqu'à Storybrooke. Dans une boutique plus précisément.

"Gold!" La reine claqua la porte de toutes ses forces, si bien que le carillon qui sonnait habituellement lui tomba sur sa tête.

"Arhg, saleté de...d'..."

La reine s'empourpra quand elle remarqua la stupidité de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée : Elle se débattant avec le petit carillon de Mr Gold sauvagement accroché dans ses cheveux et ce dernier qui gloussait en s'appuyant sur sa canne vieille comme le monde derrière son comptoir.

"Très drôle Gold."

La reine reprit ses esprits malgré le petit carillon toujours aussi emmêlé dans sa magnifique chevelure brune. Même avec cet objet dans les cheveux, elle pouvait garder l'air sérieux dans une situation comme ça.

"Mme Mills. Quel plaisir de vous revoir." Dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Vous le saviez. Et vous l'avez fait exprès! Comment osez-vous?!" La reine était en colère et ne le cachait pas. Elle affichait son fameux regard noir.

"Si vous voulez parlez de mon carillon, je ne savait absolument qu'il tomberait dans vos 'si beaux cheveux' ."

"Vous, vous..."

"Je...?" Gold s'amusait de l'embarras de jeune femme sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle allait lui dire la ferait passer pour une folle. Mais il se trompait. La reine eut une illumination : elle allait adopter cette satanée 'Emma' et elle la tuerai. Et comme ça son sort ne sera jamais rompu. Elle fit un sourire aussi grand qu'elle le pouvait-aussi grand que celui qu'elle avait fait à Charming et à Snow le jour de leur si beau mariage-. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement du visage du sorcier et murmura à son oreille :

''Merci.''

La reine s'apprêtait à sortir du magasin, avec son légendaire sourire triomphant. Elle courrait presque quand une main sur son bras la stoppa net. Elle fit volte-face.

"Qu'avez-vous en tête?" demanda le sorcier.

La reine voulut se dégager mais un mot lui fit stopper ses mouvements.

"Majesté."

Le sourire déjà présent sur le visage de la reine ne fit que s'accroître au son de ce mot.

"Mais je ne te dirai rien très cher. Tu t'es mis dans les embrouilles; à toi de t'en sortir. Il me semble que tu es un expert en la matière n'est-ce pas? Rumple."

Le sorcier la regarda l'air suspicieux, puis la lâcha enfin.

"Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement."

Ils se fusillèrent du regard puis la jeune femme rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

"Au revoir Gold! Et cette idée de ramener 'Emma' avant sa vingt-huitième année... Une idée de génie!" lança-t-elle ironiquement au sorcier.

Elle arracha le carillon toujours présent dans ses 'si beaux cheveux bruns' en s'en arrachant un au passage et le donna au sorcier.

"La meilleure que tu n'as jamais eue en fait."

La reine re-claqua la porte laissant un Rumple nostalgique dans le magasin. Elle téléphona à Mr Stevenson.

"Mr Stevenson? C'est Mme Mills de Storybrooke.

"Ah c'est vous! Je commençais à m'inquiéter! Vous m'avez fait vachement peur!"

"Oh je suis désolée pour ça. Je voulais vous demander quand est-ce que je pourrais revenir?"

"Si vous vous dépêcher je peux vous voir tout de suite!"

"J'arrive."

"Quand pourrais-je la prendre chez moi?"

Elle en était certaine. C'était LA Emma.

"Vous pourrez la prendre demain."

"Parfait. Alors à demain Mr Stevenson. Bonne soirée." Lança-t-elle, avec son sourire irréprochable.

"Bonne soirée Mme Mills."

La reine se réveilla, des cernes trahissant sa mauvaise nuit passée à ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs. Elle s'habilla et se maquilla pour masquer le plus possible ces traits-re (Nda: fière du jeu de mot^^). Satisfaite du résultat, elle prit sa voiture et alla chez Granny's pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle regarda sa montre: 9:45.

"Mince, je vais être en retard" pensa-t-elle.

Elle jeta l'argent sur le bar en criant à Granny de garder la monnaie. La reine se précipita dans sa voiture et roula à fond pour arriver à temps aux services d'adoption de Boston.

"Bonjour Mme Mills" lança le directeur, avec un sourire charmeur.

"Bonjour" dit la jolie brune, plus froidement qu'elle le voulait.

"Emma va bientôt arriver. Il faut juste que vous devez signez un dernier document. C'est celui-ci."dit-il en lui tendant un stylo.

La jeune femme lit le document avant de le signer. Réflexe dû aux longues heures d'apprentissage avec Rumplestiltslkin. Comme tout semblait ok elle signa et au même moment, une femme apporta la petite Emma dans une poussette.

"Voilà ce sera tout Mme Mills. Je vous déclare mère d'Emma." Le directeur souriait de toutes ses dents un peu trop grandes. La reine était tellement heureuse, elle avait enfin le moyen de faire payer sa belle-fille! Regina prit la poussette, salua directeur et rentra à Storybrooke. Elle arriva vers sa grande demeure mais décida de faire un détour chez Rumplestiltslkin, enfin Mr Gold plutôt.

Le carillon ne sonna pas.

"Regina. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici. Ou tu viens pour remplir ta part du marché?"

"Je te présente Emma."

"Que vas-tu faire d'elle?"

"N'as-tu pas ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée?"

"Je...oh... J'avoue que tu me surprend. Je savais que tu serais capable d'écraser le cœur de ton père mais delà à écraser celui d'un pauvre petit nourrisson..."

Contente de son petit effet, la reine sourit.

"Regina, je ne me mettrai pas sur ton chemin à une condition..."

"Je t'écoute."

"Je veux modifier le marché."

"Accordé. Qu'est-ce tu veux changer?"

"Donne-moi juste un de ses cheveux. Tu ne seras pas obligée de me donner le Granny's et je te laisserai tranquille."

"Tout ça pour un minuscule cheveu?" Devant les yeux suppliants de son ancien maître et d'humeur joyeuse, elle accepta.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui te pousse à faire ça mais bon... Accordé."

La reine fit un geste avec sa main et un échantillon apparut sur le comptoir de Gold.

"Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir Rumple!"dit-elle, triomphante.

"C'est ça..." grommela-t-il.

Ce que la reine ne savait pas, c'est qu'on peut faire bien des choses avec deux cheveux provenant de deux personnes différentes.

FLASHBACK

_''Rumple?'' Appela la brune._

_''Que se passe-t-il, très chère?''_

_''qu'y a-t-il dans cette chose?'' demanda-t-elle en désignant un bocal contenant une couleur rouge qui semblait se mélanger avec l'air._

_''L'amour...''_

_''L'amour?! Comment as-tu réussit à mettre une émotion dans une sorte de bouteille?!''_

_''Avec les cheveux de deux âmes sœurs.''_

_''Des cheveux?''_

_''Oh, tu serais surprise de savoir combien de choses on peut faire avec de simples cheveux...''_

_''Des cheveux... '' répéta-t-elle._

_Elle le regarda, suspicieuse, puis demanda :_

_''À qui les as-tu pris exactement?''_

_''...''_

_''Je vois que ces deux idiots on été assez stupides pour passer un marcher avec toi.''_

_''En l'occurrence, Snow m'a supplié une potion pour oublier son cher Charming. Et ce dernier voulait un moyen de la retrouver.''_

_''Ce que tu m'as raconté ne m'a servi à rien mis appart le fait que je les trouve encore plus stupides qu'avant...''_

FIN DU FLASHBACK

"Elle n'a pas retenu la leçon. Heureusement pour moi!" Pensa le vendeur.

Dès que la reine referma la porte, il posa le pauvre petit carillon sur son bureau avec un petit rire et se mit au travail, sa petite idée en tête et deux cheveux en main.

La brune, quant à elle, courut vers sa voiture. Emma gazouillait dans sa couverture. La reine sourit malgré elle, la petite Emma était si mignonne. Elle devait aller à son caveau le plus vite possible. Elle démarra et y arriva en moins de cinq minutes. Elle poussa la tombe de son père et descendit les escaliers poussiéreux. Elle jeta un sort de silence et s'approcha machiavéliquement d'Emma.

''Ici, personne ne devrait nous entendre.''

La reine approcha-ou plutôt elle essaya d'approcher- sa main de la poitrine de la petite blonde.

''Je... Je ne comprends pas.'' déclara-t-elle. ''Je n'arrive pas à te toucher.''

La brune était confuse, était-ce le manque de volonté ou une force bien supérieure? Toujours dans la même confusion, elle dit:

"Emma, je vais prendre une potion d'oubli."

Emma paniqua.

"Non! Je ne vais pas t'oublier! Je vais juste oublier ta véritable identité."

La petite blonde, rassurée, sourit. Regina prépara la potion sans devoir réfléchir, ses mains semblaient faire toutes seules.

"Voilà, elle est prête!"

La potion ne faisait pas très envie : elle était vert foncé et elle n'était pas trop liquide. Ni trop solide d'ailleurs. Elle était plutôt gluante, enfin bref pas trop l'air bon.

"Je te l'accorde, elle n'a pas l'air appétissante. Beurk!"

Emma éclata de rire en voyant sa 'nouvelle mère' faire une grimace et l'imita aussitôt.

La jolie brune embrassa Emma sur le front et but le liquide d'une traite.

"Voilà Emma! On va pouvoir rentrer tranquillement maintenant!" Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre les deux.

Dans sa boutique, Gold souriait. Il avait réussit.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour le 1er chapitre :D encore une fois je suis désolée du repost ...<strong>

**Review? :3**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou :D**

**Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour les follows, les mises en fav' et les reviews**

**et ensuite, je suis désolée de poster si tard un big court chapitre... **

**Bon, je vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps alors...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Regina observait attentivement la petite Emma qui jouait tranquillement dans son bain. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que la jeune femme avait adopté la petite blonde. Un lien de complicité avait immédiatement naquit entre ces deux là. La reine, comblée de bonheur , repensait à cette belle semaine qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie d'Emma.<p>

FLASHBACK

_Dans le caveau, Regina resta une bonne heure en compagnie d'Emma, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait oublié tout ce qu'elle savait sur la blonde, mis appart son prénom et le fait qu'elle soit maintenant la mère adoptive de cette dernière... Confuse, la brune se décida à partir quand elle vit une ombre passer._

_-Qui Va?_

_Elle entendis une mélodie sans en comprendre les paroles, tant elles étaient susurrées à voix basse._

_-Montrez-vous!_

_"Love ..."_

_-Qui êtes vous? Regina fit apparaître une boule de feu, tout en tournant sur elle-même. Elle réentendit la voix sans écouter les paroles, trop concentrée sur son interlocuteur que sur sa chanson..._

_"... Est la faiblesse ..."_

_La reine, qui perdait patience, fit un tremblement de terre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire la voix._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui? Je deviens folle, murmura Regina. C'est l'esprit songeur que la brune quitta son caveau en compagnie de sa fille dans les bras._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

La brune frissona à ce souvenir... Bizarre. Rapidement , un autre souvenir, plus drôle cette fois-ci, lui revint en mémoire

FLASHBACK

_-Ouvre la bouche! Dit aaaaaah!_

_La reine essayait tant bien que mal de faire avaler une purée de carottes à Emma._

_-Allé, on ouvre la... Voilà! Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux!_

_À peine elle fit avaler la purée à sa fille qu'elle recracha tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Ce qui fit des taches orange un peu partout dans la cuisine_

_-*soupir* Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de toi... Dit la reine, sous les éclats de rire de la petite blonde._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Puis elle repensa à sa malédiction et ce qui l'avait poussé à la faire. Cora. Cette femme cruelle qui ne pense qu'à elle et elle seule. Elle l'avait martyrisée physiquement et mentalement "pour son bien" qu'elle disait. Et c'est aussi "pour son bien" que la sorcière avait arraché le cœur du véritable amour de sa propre fille. La reine serra les poings en pensant à sa mère. Elle aurait voulu l'étrangler pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Sans s'en rendre compte, Regina s'approcha d'Emma et approcha ses mains de son cou. Sa mère devrait être morte. La bannir au Pays Des Merveilles était une erreur. Elle aurait dû le payer de sa propre vie. Elle aurait dû mourir étranglée en sentant l'air la quitter peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient désertés par l'oxygène. Comme si elle était possédée, Regina resserra ses mains autour de la gorge de la pauvre petite Emma qui ne pouvait rien faire.

Maman ...?

Une petite voix faible et paniquée sortit la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Horrifiée, elle se recula de plusieurs mètres en un seul bond.

-Emma! Je suis désolée... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... Je... Comment est-ce que j'ai pu te faire ça?! Oh je suis tellement désolée Emma.

En guise de réponse, la petite blonde fit un câlin à la reine qui fût prise au dépourvu. Avec Cora, elle n'avait jamais eu de marques d'affection. Seul son lâche de père s'autorisait à la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. La surprise passée, la reine se détendit et prit goût à une preuve de "véritable amour" de la part de sa fille adorée.

-Je suis tellement désolée Emma, souffla-t-elle.

Regina était dans sa voiture, Emma à l'arrière. La jeune femme décida de s'arrêter quelques minutes pour cause de fatigue. Elle parqua la voiture sur un vieux parking abandonné. Elle sortit de la voiture quelques instants pour souffler un peu et se dégourdir les jambes. Elle avait laissé Emma dans la voiture qu'elle n'avait pas fermée à clé. Elle prit soin de ne pas trop s'éloigner du véhicule. Une voix familière résonna dans tout le parking pourtant désert.

«L'amour est une faiblesse"

La reine secoua la tête, elle avait eu une longue journée. C'était sûrement le fruit de son imagination. Elle continua sa route.

«L'amour est une faiblesse, l'amour est une faiblesse ..."

La voix résonnait comme une chanson dans le parking abandonné.

La reine vit une silhouette s'approcher de sa voiture, mais elle ne sentait plus ses membres. Regina, paralysée et impuissant, vit l'ombre ouvrir la portière arrière de la Mercedes et prendre Emma dans ses bras. La mairesse sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier à l'inconnu de lâcher son bébé, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle était comme un arbre planté là, sans pouvoir intervenir dans la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tout à coup, la silhouette se téléporta droit devant elle, et Regina put enfin voir le visage de l'inconnu.

Cora, pensa-t-elle, toujours paralysée.

-Regina, l'amour est une faiblesse, ne te l'ai-je pas encore assez répéter pour que tu refasses la même erreur? J'aimerais bien pouvoir te consoler en te disant que je suis affreusement désolée, mais à quoi bon, puisque ce n'est pas le cas!

C'est devant sa fille qui avait les joues baignées de larmes que Cora arracha une fois de plus le cœur de l'être qu'elle aime le plus au monde.

La brune se réveilla en sursaut. C'était un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar de sa mère démoniaque comme elle en avait tant fait. Elle soupira de soulagement. Pourtant, son instinct de mère protectrice lui intima d'aller vérifier si sa fille allait bien. Elle enfila son peignoir noir en soie et elle marcha pieds nu jusqu'à sa porte en bois. Quelque chose clochait dans cette maison. Tout était trop calme. Regina colla son oreille sur la porte. Le silence était irréel, il y avait quelque chose de... Magique. Et pas de la magie blanche. Son souffle se coupa. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée en métal froid et, gentiment, mais elle la tourna. Elle entrouvris la porte et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Regina avait raison. Tout était beaucoup trop calme. Une ambiance froide régnait dans le manoir. Toujours aussi gentiment et sur ses gardes elle pénétra dans le couloir sombre tout en faisant apparaître une boule de feu. Sur la pointe des pieds, la brune s'approcha de la chambre d'Emma. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et alluma la lampe bleue posée sur la table de nuit. Et là, une vision d'horreur la pétrifia : le lit de la petite blonde était vide. Regina s'effondra sur le lit et prit le duvet d'Emma dans ses mains et le serra fort.

_Je te retrouverai Emma. Je te retrouverai quoiqu'il se passe._

* * *

><p><strong>*se cache* <strong>

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de ce chapitre :3**

**Le nouveau chapitre devrait arriver mercredi prochain... **

**Sinon lâchez vos avis :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ^^**

**Oui je sais, ce chapitre est vraiment court 0.o mais il va se passer qqch :0**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (positives ou négatives) ça me fai toujours plaisir :D **

**pour Guest : on est toujours mercredi xD**

**Bon voilà, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps alors...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>«Je te retrouverai Emma. Je te retrouverai toujours.»<em>

-GOLD! aboya la belle brune en entrant dans la boutique, MONTRE-TOI!

-Ma boutique n'ouvre qu'à 10:00 Regina et il est ... 6h? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Gold se tut quand il vit dans quel état était la reine. Les cheveux en broussaille, les yeux rouges au maquillage ayant coulé, le peignoir de soie toujours présent, l'homme ne pût s'empêcher de penser à sa vieille amie Cruella, ce qui lui arracha un minuscule sourire.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Pourquoi tu débarque à 6h dans ma boutique en peignoir?! As-tu fait un cauchemar? Demanda-t-il en ricanant.

-Pas besoin d'utiliser ce ton ironique. Emma a disparu.

-Quoi?! Mais comment as-t...

-Cora. Elle est revenue.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, son expression passant d'étonnement, de frustration puis enfin ses traits redevinrent impassibles.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Habille-toi, j'ai une petite idée de où elle pourrait se cacher.

Regina disparu dans de la fumée violette se retrouva maquillée et habillée de la tête aux pieds en quelques petites secondes.

-C'est beaucoup mieux. Viens.

Avec un petit geste de la main, le duo disparu dans une prairie près d'une forêt.

-Un champ? Vraiment? Si tu voulais brouter de l'herbe tu n'avais pas besoin de me prendre avec toi!

-Tu es vraiment impossible.

-Qu'est-ce qu...

-On n'a pas le temps de se disputer. C'est par là, dit-il en désignant les bois d'un geste vague de la main.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas transportés directement là-bas alors?!

-Cesse de m'interrompre ! J'allais y venir. L'endroit à été scellé à la magie du sang. Si Cora est vraiment là, tu seras une des seules à pouvoir y entrer. Et pour répondre à la question que tu vas poser, la magie du sang est une des seules que je ne peux pas contrer.

-Je... Pourquoi as-tu dit "une des seules"?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Je ne suis pas folle!

-Le fait que tu t'acharnes prouve le fait que tu es folle. Bon, tu vas y aller, oui ou non?

-Si elle est vraiment dans cette maison, je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter. Ma mère est beaucoup trop puissante!

-C'est pour ça que je t'aiderai à piéger ses pouvoirs.

-Et comment vas-tu faire ça?

-Fais-moi confiance.

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne te fais justement pas confiance...

-Bon, très bien. Je vais t'expliquer le plan : tu vas déjà jusqu'à sa maison à pied.

-Quoi? À pied? Mais j'ai des talons!

-Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Mais...

-Tu veux vraiment que je te bâillonne? Arrête de m'interrompre!

-Très bien, s'exclama la reine en levant les bras vers le ciel, signe de paix.

-Comme je te le disais, tu vas jusqu'à cette maison à pied, et tu défonces la porte.

-Ah carrément ! Tu as apporté le pied de biche je suppose?

-Non, je blaguais. Voici la clé, déclara-t-il en agitant un objet.

-Très drôle. Bon, quelle est la suite de ton merveilleux plan?

-Tu ouvre la porte _gentiment _et tu entres sans trop te faire remarquer.

-Mais elle va me localiser dès le moment où j'entrerai dans ce maudit chalet!

-Tais-toi je t'en supplie... Elle va effectivement te localiser, mais pas moi. Je vais lancer un sort d'immobilisation et toi, tu vas lui retirer ses pouvoirs.

-Mais je ne suis pas assez puissante pour un tel sort!

-C'est pour cela que je te donne ce n'auras que très peu de temps, quelques secondes pas plus pour le lui mettre au bras. Il lui ôtera sa magie dès qu'il touchera sa peau, et elle ne pourra plus l'enlever. Je suis puissant, mais Cora aussi.

Le bracelet était très simple, mais sûrement empreint de magie très noire.

-Ok, alors, je vais jusqu'à sa cabane, j'ouvre la porte _gentiment _avec cette clé. Je trouve ma mère, tu... Attends, comment vas-tu savoir quand l'immobiliser?

-Je saurai, tout simplement. Je suis le _dark one._

_-_Tellement modeste. Alors, elle sera pétrifiée, je lui mettrai ce bracelet et après?

_-_Aprèson brise le sort du sang, et on improvise. Bonne chance Regina, conclut-t-il le sourire malicieux.

-Merci, répondit-elle, agacée de toujours devoir lire entre les lignes avec ce tordu.

La reine fit quelques pas, et disparu aux yeux du vieil homme.

_Si elle savait_, pensa-t-il fièrement.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite idée de la suite? N'hésitez pas à reviewer! :D Les MP ça marche aussi :P<strong>

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus pour le moment...**

**Bonne nuit les loulous :***


End file.
